fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Timmy Turner
Timmy Turner is the main character of the show, who has three fairy godparents, Poof, Cosmo and Wanda. He remains 10 throughout almost the entire series, although he is supposed to be 11. Character Information *Name: Timothy "Timmy" Tiberius Turner *Gender: Male *Height: Around 4 feet *Eye Color: Blue *Hair Color: Brown *Age: 9-10 *Species: Human *Weight: 45 lbs. *Grade: 4-5 *Interests: Comic books, video games, extreme wishes, sports *First Appearance: Oh Yeah! Cartoons *Last Appearance: *Enemies: Remy Buxaplenty, Pixies, Anti-fairies, Denzel Crocker, Vicky, Francis, Norm the Genie, Princess Mandie, Doidle, Nega Chin, Dr. Bender *Family: Mr. Turner, Mrs. Turner, Pappy, Tommy Turner, Poof (fairy godbrother), Cosmo and Wanda (fairy godparents) *Friends: Chester McBadbat, A.J., Sanjay, Elmer, Cosmo and Wanda, Poof, Jorgen Von Strangle (possibly) *Relationships: Trixie Tang, Tootie, Veronica Star (she likes him), Cindy Vortex (from Jimmy Neutron) *Portrayer: Tara Strong Biography Early life When Timmy's parents first had him, they thought he was going to be a girl, so they brought him girls things. This explains why Timmy wears a pink shirt and a pink hat. As Timmy grew older, his dad recorded everything that he did everyday, and put it all on tape so they could watch it later. When he turned 8, Timmy's parents told a lie that made Timmy get stuck with the evil babysitter Vicky. With the help of his lucky 9 ball, Timmy received Cosmo and Wanda as fairy godparents, who helped Timmy throughout his life with Vicky. Even if they broke Da Rules, they stayed together happily. Timmy's birthday is, in fact, the same day as celebrity Chip Skylark's. Breaking the Rules At age 10, Timmy began breaking the rules like crazy. But in the end, Jorgen would let him keep his fairies, being foiled or brainwashed in some way by Timmy. In Abra-Catastrophe!, Timmy clonked Jorgen on the head with his doorknob (which brainwashed the first person who touched it), causing Jorgen to forget everything. He re-assigned Cosmo and Wanda back to Timmy, and went off to scramble the fairies. This is an example of how it went when Jorgen was about to take Timmy's fairies away. Also, Timmy was the one who wished up his fairy godbrother, Poof. According to Jorgen, this was supposed to be against the rules, but he forgot to write it down. At School At school, Timmy was considered a "loser", along with his friends, and tries to become a popular kid so he can hang with his crush, Trixie Tang. Unfortunately, when he wishes to be cool, it results in some kind of scrape that Timmy eventually gets himself out of, nearly losing his fairies in the process. Timmy sometimes makes wishes to impress Trixie. In "Movie Magic", he made a real-life movie instead of entering the movie with his friends in it to the Dimmsdale Film Festival, trying to win to impress Trixie. But he decided to go with the original movie to keep his friends. He failed to win Trixie over, but did not give up. Timmy has two best friends: Chester McBadbat and A.J., and two back-up friends: Sanjay and Elmer. Denzel Crocker is a teacher at Timmy's school who believes in fairies and follows Timmy around, trying to show the world Timmy's fairies and proving that fairies DO exist. In Abra-Catastrophe!, his instinct proved successful, but when Timmy got his fairies back, he wished that everyone had forgotten that he had fairies, so Crocker went back to being considered "Crazy Guy." Crocker also has a knack for giving Timmy F's, Timmy's common grade. Future life It has been confirmed that in the future, Tootie (Vicky's younger sister who has a crush on Timmy) will be Timmy's wife and that Timmy will have two children, Tommy and Tammy. At age 18, Timmy will forget that he ever had fairies, meaning that he still has 9 years with Wanda, Cosmo, and Poof. Weaknesses Timmy's weaknesses are smelly feet, oranges, and clowns. Appearances Timmy has made cameos in: *Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide *Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 1, 2, and 3 *Nicktoons Unite! *Attack of the Toybots *Battle for Volcano Island *Globs of Doom Episode Count Timmy has appeared in all episodes. Trivia *Tara Strong, who voices Timmy, also voices Poof, Timmy's fairy godbrother. *He has a short attention span. *According to Cosmo, the only time you see the words "Timmy" and "polite" in the same sentence is if "isn't" is between them. Quotes *'Timmy': (about the painting The Scream) Why was he screaming? Crocker: Because he got an F! You can help by entering more quotes! Add soon!